Breaking
by Nicrafetix
Summary: Sequel to "Fire" - Roxas would always regret not contacting him. He felt as though he had written off something special as irrelevant. Axel wasn't happy with his decisions, but he couldn't change them. Besides, he had bigger things on his mind. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

B//r.E\a.K/i.N\g

**D**_e_di**c**_a_te**d** _T_o: **I** _K_no**w** _A_LL

**A/N: **Yay! squee God, I love writing this… I even have most of the plot worked out…!

Enjoy! (or at least TRY to…)

**.C**_h_ap**t**_e_r O**n**_e_

It's funny how things turn out… and if you look back on it, you might think it was Roxas' fault that they lost contact… but it's not. I'm not saying it's Axel's, I don't think it was either of theirs. Roxas, I know for a fact, wrote Axel hundreds of letters, but never got around for posting them for fear of how he'd reply. Would he laugh in the poor blonde's face? Would he show them off to his college friends and make fun of him? No. Roxas wouldn't let that happen. So he shoved them all the bottom of his drawer next to his secret stash of cocaine and, of course, sugar.

But, Axel wasn't like that… was he? Roxas didn't even know! He didn't even know him that well really… A year? That's about it…

Yes, a year was nothing. How could poor little Roxas expect himself to know everything about a person, especially Axel, in one measly year? It was completely impossible, as he now realised.

Roxas really though he knew him… He though he could trust him to write back. He though he loved him. But it didn't matter what Roxas thought. Nobody cared.

Roxas had become more withdrawn as time when by and he received no contact what so ever from the red-head. He was worse then before he'd met him. He merely kept to himself; didn't really bother anyone, back then. Everything changed when Axel took a shining step into his life, stealing a main part in the blonde's life story. Roxas opened up to him, eventually. He showed him the _real_ Roxas. The on he hadn't ever properly revealed before. I think they actually, genuinely fell in love.

But then it all changed. Axel left me to go to college. He promised to keep in touch, but he didn't. No letter, no phone call, no email and certainly no visit. Nothing.

Well, Roxas was just as bad really… He never actually got round to posting the letters he wrote to him, nor clicking the send button for the numerous emails he typed. And when he picked up the phone and began haphazardly dialling his number he always found that he had to rush of somewhere; he always had something else to do, somewhere else to be.

But Roxas knew he was lying to himself. He was simply scared. Scared to find out the Axel had moved on or that he'd forgotten out him. That would be too much to bear for poor Roxas.

Roxas groaned and turned over onto his other side; this wasn't the first sleepless night he'd had. In fact, it was one of many. Roxas was certain that it wouldn't be the last. Very sure.

On Roxas' beside table there was a photo album, the gleaming, black leather cover was covered in fingerprints which was only proof of how important it was to the owner. If you were to have a nose inside you would find many photographs, what else? I mean, it was a photo album… Yes, to most people it would seem like a normal photo album, nothing special… But, to the owner, it was a vast expanse of joyful memories yet, at the same time, they were heart-renching. If you were looking for them you would see marks on most of the pages. Stains from teardrops.

One particular photograph stood out from the rest. It was on the very last page and the artwork was particularly good. An intricate chain of autumn leaves bordered the photograph, weaving in and out of them were the words:

_Even though leaves will _

_Renounce their hold on the world _

_Don't let go of me; _

_Don't leave me behind… _

_Axel & Roxas _

The photograph in the centre would mean nothing to most people, in fact; many people would turn up their noses in disgust. For in it there were two boys, they couldn't look more different if they tried… One was very tall and fairly lanky looking. Shockingly red spikes covered his head; his eyes were a piercing shade of green. Underneath his eyes were marks, they could be scars or possibly tattoos, in the shape of upside down triangles. A broad grin lit up his whole face. He was standing behind a blonde with his arms wrapped around the neck of the same blonde.

The blonde stood just over a head shorter than the red-head so the tips of his messy spikes only just tickled his friends chin. His skin was fair and slightly tanned, going perfectly with his startlingly blue eyes which were gazing up at the red-head, gleaming with a perfect smile.

Green eyes met blue. A perfect contrast.

If you were to turn back to the very front of the album you would find a note reading:

_Roxas, _

_I hope this keeps the memories fresh in your mind. _

_Love, _

_Axel _

Then on the front cover, in tiny gold writing, there was an inscription:

_Axel & Roxas _

If you were looking at this you really should know who these people are; otherwise I would think you very nosey indeed.

Axel was the tall and , I must admit, rather dashing, red-head and Roxas, of course, was the smaller, charming, blonde.

Roxas stared blankly at the photo album. He's found it on the day he'd last seen Axel; on the day he'd left.

After curling up on the sofa with his sister, Naminé, for a while, he had headed upstairs to find this very same gleaming black, what appeared to be a, book. He'd opened it at the first page and read the short note scribbled on the inside cover. It made his eyes smart and he could feel tears welling up at the back of his throat. Though it ashamed him to admit it, by the time he'd reached the end, salty tears were flooding down the page. As he read the writing around the photograph he felt his heart jolt.

But the was four years ago. A lot had happened since then, for one, he'd finished High School and gone to the big scary land of university.

Starting University should have been a great turning point in Roxas' life. The best part of it. With lots of girl –or guys- alcohol and parties. Then of course there was the work but most people didn't really give two shits about that.

Yes, university was all about drinking, getting drunk, meeting someone then having se- sandwiches… yes, having sandwiches.

But, for Roxas, it wasn't anything like that. He didn't _want_ to make friends. He didn't _want_ to go to parties and get drunk. He didn't _want _to meet people and have girls hanging off him left right and centre. But Demyx had other ideas…

Roxas met Demyx on his very first day at university because, Demyx just happened to be his room mate.

Almost three years ago Roxas was dragging a very heavy trunk up a whole lot of stairs. He paused at the top of the third flight to catch his breath. He looked behind him to see where the rest of his family had got to, only to notice that they were nowhere to be seen. He sighed, deciding that he'd find them later, and started dragging the annoyingly heavy trunk up the next flight of stairs.

After only a few steps a clumsy, dirty-blonde came charging down the stairs; crashing headlong into Roxas. They both slipped back down all three and a half flight, the weighty trunk landed rather unceremoniously on Roxas' left foot.

Scowling, Roxas removed his now throbbing foot from under the trunk. He chose to ignore the stuttered apologies until he felt the clumsy bugger latch onto his leg , refusing to let go until his apology was accepted. Roxas sighed and muttered that it didn't matter. He even went as far as to hole a hand out to help his new 'friend' up.

Roxas learnt that his name was Demyx – "but you can call me Dem… if you _want_ to…" – and that he loved music – listening and playing – that they were in fact room mates and that there was a very handy lift near by that went right up to the corridor their room was on.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Although Roxas was reluctant to show it, he counted on Demyx a lot. Despite his annoying habits of trying to hook Roxas up with numerous people and playing music at about three in the morning, he was a very good listener. In fact, he was the type of person that would do an advice column or something.

Actually, Roxas was feeling really quite lonely at the moment. Demyx was out, probably with his long term boyfriend Zexion. Roxas felt an unhappy pang deep within his chest whenever he saw the couple together. Not because he had stronger feelings than friendship for either of them, because he didn't. No, it was because he seeing how happy they were together, the way they acted around each other, the look they'd get if their partners name was mentioned in a conversation… It reminded him what it was like when he had Axel. The looks that they'd exchanged, the soaring feeling every time his name was said… Everything.

Roxas sighed again, threw the covers off – ignoring the rush of cold air when it hit him – and went into the shower. As usual, he popped a CD in the player just before nipping in and turning the shower on.

He worked his usual peach shampoo into a lather, remembering how Axel used to rest his head on top of his own and tease him about using a girl's shampoo; even though he was enjoying the smell even while saying it.

The blonde mentally cursed himself for letting his thought wander back over to the red-head like they nearly always did. It had been four years since he last even _heard_ of him for god's sake! It wasn't like he was suddenly going to appear randomly on the door-step! Heh, yeah, imagine that…

Roxas opens door

Axel: Surprise!

Roxas: What the FUCK!?

Roxas slams door

I think not. That reeeally wasn't going to happen…

Over the music Roxas could hear the faint sound of voices knocking. Curiously, he wrapped a towel around his waist, thinking it would probably be Zexion bringing Demyx back so he could get at least an hours sleep.

He walked over to the door, turned the key in the lock and swung it open.

The sight that beheld his eyes made him gasp and yelp at the same time – quite an interesting noise for those that have never heard it before – and grab his towel closer to him.

The person standing in the hall blinked and shuffled uneasily.

-x-X-x-

**A/N: **Aww… Poor Roxie-kins… xD

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, and if you have any request of things you want to happen I would be _delighted_ to hear them! hint hint

xDD

Much Cookies,

Nicrafetix

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

B//r.E\a.K/i.N\\g

**D**_e_di**c**_a_te**d** _T_o: Sequizurx!! Thanks for all your help!

**.C**_h_ap**t**_e_r T**w**_o_

"Naminé!" Roxas yelped and flung his arms around his sister, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Naminé smiled and told him to go and finish his shower and get dressed. Meanwhile, she'd make them some coffee.

Roxas nodded, blushing slightly, obeying his sister when she waved him away.

On his return, fully clothed this time, he grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that Nam… I wasn't exactly expecting you…"

Naminé sighed and passed Roxas a cup full of steaming hot coffee, "Yeah… I know I haven't come to visit for ages… I haven't been the best sister lately. Sorry Rox… I've had my mind on other things…"

Roxas laughed quietly. "Don't worry. You're doing far better than Sora…" he said the last bit with a slight hint of sadness. He missed his twin a lot and wished that they could see each other more often.

But Sora was wrapped up in a world of Kairi fluff at the moment. Completely smittened. Roxas knew for a fact that their mother was already, secretly, planning the wedding.

The two blonde siblings had had quite a catty giggle about their brother, saying that one of them should give him a nudge in the right direction.

Naminé's expression suddenly changed, making her look much more serious,

"You are alright, aren't you, Roxas?"

Roxas snorted. "Do I look alright?" he said bitterly. "I'm getting better… but slowly, very slowly. Too slowly. Jesus, I think about him every second of my fucking _life! _I can't _stop _thinking about him! It's eating away at me… I'm so… _Stupid…_" He banged his fist against the table. Noticing Naminé's face he apologized.

Naminé shook her head, "You've got every right to be angry, Roxas… It was _him _that didn't reply to your letters! You're not stupid, either."

Roxas sighed glumly. "You don't understand… I never actually _sent_ any of them… I kinda… shoved them in a drawer… And I hate myself for it."

The look on Naminé's face was one of pure sorrow. "Oh, Roxas… I didn't know… Listen, I've got some good news, or bad… Depending on which way you look at it…"

Roxas nodded slowly, telling her to carry on.

"Well, you know Riku?"

Yes, he did know Riku. Pretty well. Naminé had been dating him for the last… God knows how long. And he was Axel's best friend. Axel's best friend. Axel.

"Well… It's his twenty-first on Saturday and we'd both _really_ like you to come… I think it'd do you good," she smiled. Noticing the look on her brother's face she quickly added, "If you want to of course… It'd be great if you did…"

Roxas sat in silence. Stunned. Riku's twenty-first birthday party. Riku, Axel's best friend. That would surely mean he'd be there. He would see Axel again. After four years.

"Well, you know… Sora can drop by and pick you up if you decide you want to come." Naminé finished.

She drew back her chair, placed her mug in the sink, kissed a stationery Roxas briefly on the cheek and left.

Roxas' hand automatically reached for his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the three rings until it was picked up.

"Demyx, I need you," he said flatly into the receiver.

Then he hung up.

-x-X-x-

"What?!"

Roxas sighed wearily. "Do I really have to repeat it all again?" he groaned.

Demyx shook his head, stunned to a point of silence (a rare event, anyone would agree).

"So… where does Axel some into this again?" he asked meekly, innocently scratching his head.

"Axel is Riku's best friend. He'll _definitely _be there. I know it," Roxas explained.

Demyx nodded slowly, taking it all in. "And you're asking me whether you should go or not?" he enquired.

Roxas nodded.

"What do you _think_ I'm going to say?!" Demyx cried in disbelief.

The blond boy shrugged lightly.

Not disheartened in the slightest, Demyx continued, "Well, you fucking _love_ this guy! What the hell are you asking me for?! Of** COURSE **you should go!"

Roxas blinked and looked up at his roommate with a look of confusion. "…Really? You think I should?" he asked.

"Definitely!" Demyx replied firmly, without hesitation. "This is the chance you've been waiting for, right?"

Roxas bobbed his head up and down uncertainly. Demyx took the blond's reaction as a yes, so grabbed the phone, found Sora's number and pressed the 'call' button.

Roxas decided that he didn't even have the energy to stop him so he let his head rest on his folded arms and listened carefully.

"Hi, can I speak to Sora?" Demyx queried into the receiver.

Roxas couldn't hear what was being said on the other end so he just presumed it was Kairi that had picked up.

"Oh, hi Sora!" Demyx exclaimed cheerily.

"…"

"Yeah… Yes."

"…"

"Yeah, Roxas would be delighted if you would pick him up on Saturday!"

"…"

"Perfect! Nice speaking with you!"

"That is _exactly_ what Sora would have done," Roxas laughed bitterly.

Demyx smiled sheepishly. "Aww… It was nothing…" he assured his friend, shuffling out the room, ruffling Roxas' unruly hair on his way.

He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After a few moments, Roxas could hear his roommate turn the shower on through the door.

_"One day Roxie's prince will come! __La la la la la…_"

"Demyx!" Roxas yelled, throwing his hands over his ears. Demyx could he really great one minute, and then totally blow it.

-x-X-x-

**A/N: ah... I love Demyx**

**lol**

**HE actually reminds me of one of my friends...**

**weird, right?**

**Anyway!**

**Keep those sugestions coming in! **

**I am willing to bump up the rating if you want me to wink wink lol**

**Much Cookies,**

**Nicrafetix**


	3. Chapter 3

B//r.E\a.K/i.N\\g

**A/N: **Hello!

Dear lord… I AM updating quickly…

But I warn you… School starts again for me in just over a week… but I _might_ have time…

lol, I _make _time.

Homework and crap can… be done… some other time… shrugs

**D**_e_di**c**_a_te**d** _T_o:_ Sequizurx, _thank you for all your help!!

**.C**_h_ap**t**_e_r T**h**_r_ee

"So…"

Roxas looked up from the immaculate car floor he'd been examining to see a pair of violet eyes fixed on him through the rear-view mirror. He nodded. It wasn't much of a response, but at least he'd made the effort.

"Sora kept saying that we'd have to come and visit you at your college sometime but… we never got round to it… sorry…" Kairi apologised. She seemed slightly downcast by the look on Roxas' face.

Sora, completely oblivious to the semi-glares Roxas was shooting at his girlfriend, grinned sheepishly as Kairi ruffled his chocolate brown spikes. Roxas turned his gaze back down to the floor, kidding himself that he was trying to find a spot of dust. He decided that it must be Kairi's car, as his twin wasn't anywhere _near_ as tidy as this – not that the brunet would have been able to afford a car anyway.

The blond clenched his shaking hands into fists, ignoring the pain his nails created as they dug into his palms. At least he knew _why_ he was so nervous, but he still wished he wasn't. It seemed like it would be a whole lot easier if his hands weren't shaking.

He blotted out the conversation the couple in the front were having and tried to devise a plan.

After five minutes he declared it useless. Even if he came up with a cunning plan even more cunning than a fox that had graduated from Oxford University with a 1st in Cunning Plans, Roxas would only end up forgetting it and do something dumb instead. In conclusion, there was no bloody point.

Plummeting back to earth, he saw his twin standing by the open car door, his usual dopey grin unceremoniously slapped across his face. Roxas' mouth gingerly gave a nervous sort of twitch that he intended to be a grin.

He reluctantly prised himself out of the car, and then let out a huge gasp. Right in front of him was one of the biggest places he'd ever seen in his pathetic half-lived life. It was bigger than the college hall he was staying in. It was probably even bigger than three college halls put together.

"Jesus… is this Riku's ­_house_?" he gaped, marvelling at the décor.

"And you say _I'm_ the stupid one!" Sora grinned happily, before putting one arm around Kairi's waist, winking at Roxas and then casually strolling inside.

The blond rolled his eyes and hurried after his twin, not wanting to be left alone on the pavement. Upon entering the unnecessarily large building, a posh butler-like man with a fake British accent offered to take his jacket. Roxas blinked a little, but hastily obliged so that he could scurry onwards and cling to his sibling.

He fiddled with the collar of his stiff white shirt, hoping that he wasn't going to be too underdressed. Fortunately, as he entered what looked like a huge ballroom, he realised that he wasn't underdressed in the slightest, nor was he over dressed. Everyone seemed to be wearing similar clothes to him and most of them seemed to be around his age. He let out a sigh of grateful relief.

Sora nudged Roxas and pointed over to where Naminé was situated, waving madly at them in case they hadn't already spotted her. Roxas smiled briefly and made his way over, making sure that he was completely hidden from view behind Sora and Kairi the whole journey. He wasn't truly certain if he was really ready to see Axel just yet.

Naminé beamed happily at them and pulled both her brothers into a hug and then embraced Kairi, whom she had become quite friendly with.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to come, Roxie!" she smiled cheerfully. "Come meet Riku!"

Sora wanted to point out that they already knew the silver-haired boy otherwise they wouldn't be there, but clamped his mouth shut and followed all the same.

Riku, Roxas noticed, hadn't changed at all except perhaps grown a little taller and, if it was possible, even more good-looking. He certainly seemed breathtakingly handsome as he smiled at Naminé the way he always did, and then in turn nodded at the three new guests. Naminé hastily insisted that he already knew them, and that Kairi was friends with his sister, but Riku didn't need any explanation as he recognised all of them instantly, and was quick to shake hands and beam at the party-goers.

Roxas noticed the flicker of worry cross the birthday boy's face as he was greeted. He wondered if Riku was thinking about Axel, perhaps worrying that Roxas would become suicidal when he found out that Axel had died, or met someone else. Someone better, more attractive and more mature, so that the redhead would have completely forgotten about innocent little Roxie-kins.

Or maybe – just maybe, Riku knew how depressed Axel had been over the last four years because he was missing Roxas so much, and he was worried as to how the redhead would react if he saw his ex.

In spite of the churning in his stomach, Roxas hoped mercilessly that it was the latter.

Almost as instantaneously as it had appeared, the flicker of worry in Riku's expression was gone, and hurriedly replaced by a look of fake joy.

They shared a quick 'manly' hug and Roxas muttered his congratulations to the silver-haired male. He felt slightly more comfortable now, having properly cross-examined the room over Riku's shoulder and concluding that there were a total of zero people over the age of twenty three or so in the whole room. Roxas didn't really like parents. They made him feel nervous.

Kairi, Sora, Roxas and the birthday boy talked for a while, fleetingly graced by the presence of newcomers, and before long Naminé started gushing about the speech Riku had made at the formal party with his family.

"Tell them what you said!" Naminé insisted.

Riku smirked and enquired, "You mean the bit where I told them how nervous I was about making a speech and said 'I've heard a common technique is to imagine that your audience was naked but,' and at this point I look directedly at you, 'seeing who's here right next to me at the moment I think it would be ever so slightly… distracting…' That bit?"

All the way though that Naminé had been growing redder and redder, Roxas' frown had been deepening, Riku's smirk had been growing, Kairi had been giggling and Sora had been trying to get the attention of one of the many waiters, as he was bored and irritated and decided that the best remedy was to get drunk.

"Err… not quite, no…" Naminé replied, still blushing. Riku grinned and kissed her full on the mouth wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. Roxas turned away as she giggled, outing her arms around his neck - this earned an 'aww' from Kairi. Roxas still didn't like seeing his baby sister snogging the face off some random guy. Even if she _had _been dating him for the last five or so years. And even if she was only his little sister by twelve months.

But it wasn't as if he was suddenly going to grow his hair long and dye it ginger, don a kilt and charge at Riku with a blood-spattered axe, rather like that guy out of 'Braveheart', simply for so much as touching his little sister. No, Roxas would never do anything like that. But Sora on the other hand…

Roxas was jolted out of his thoughts by one of the numerous waiters offering him a glass of champagne. He accepted it gladly: it was another chance to 'drown his sorrows'. Though, past experiences had proved to him that it really wasn't a good idea… but screw past experiences, who needs them anyway? He gulped it down heartily and thrust the glass back at the waiter, and then suddenly realised… he was all alone. The people he had previously been talking to (not that Roxas had been contributing much to the conversation) had completely disappeared.

Roxas glanced around the room, wondering where on earth they had got to. Maybe they weren't _on_ Earth. Maybe they'd been warped to some weird far off planet that had yet to be discovered. Roxas soon wished he could follow.

That was when a blasé of red caught his attention from a few metres away. Roxas would have recognised that colour anywhere- it was Axel. Or rather, Axel's scarlet-red hair.

Roxas' heart leapt the height of Angel Falls, only to stop and plummet back down, smashing to the ground and shattering into a million tiny pieces. It was breaking. And all because of the little girl sitting on his shoulders.

Her hair was iridescent in the light, beautifully glossy and black. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked down from the height she had yet to become accustomed to. Her eyes were what gave it away. They were startling green, unmistakably the same perfect emerald hue as Axel's. But they didn't hold the same warmth and comfort Roxas had once found in the redhead's.

She kicked her legs happily, holding on to Axel's hair with her tiny fists as she beamed with joy at the fairly tall woman strolling alongside. She was quite obviously her mother. And Axel, it appeared, was the father.

Roxas looked back at his old friend. The one he'd spent every waking moment thinking about since the day they had met.

The green eyes he'd once known so well sparkled with joy. But you could see it fade as they fell upon Roxas. The happiness drained visibly from his face and was replaced with a look of longing.

Naminé bustled up to where Roxas was standing, apologising over and over for just leaving him. When Roxas didn't react, she followed his gaze. Upon realising what had attracted Roxas' attention, her smile faltered.

"Oh…" she breathed.

Roxas nodded stiffly, averting his eyes to look at the floor instead of Axel.

"Maybe you should talk to him…?" she suggested, sympathetically yet cautiously. "It might make things more…" she trailed off when she noticed sparkling tears rolling down her brother's cheeks.

She took his hand and tried to tug him away.

Roxas took one last lingering look before realizing that Axel was gone forever.

-x-X-x-

Aww…

cries

Poor Roxie-kins!

hugs Roxie

**Next Chapter:** Hear Axel's side of the story! A tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most fo- waaait a second… that's a different story… Anyway! Yeah, hear for poor ickle Axel…y-kins…

cough

Read and **REVIEW!** …please

Much Cookies,

Nicrafetix

xx


	4. Chapter 4

B/r.E\a.K/i.N\\g

This chapter is dedicated to: Heff, because she is amazingly cool and we have actually started talking to each other again, after I realised that she had a new MSN account… heh.

.Chapter Four.

Axel banged his fist against the wall. Hard. How could he have been so stupid?!

He sniffed hard willing the tears not to come but, not really caring if they did.

So much for – figuratively – sweeping him off his feet! Stunned to silence. Probably with his mouth hanging open, drooling like some weirdo. But Roxas did look absolutely divine… It had to be said. And Axel didn't think things like that. Very often. He certainly would use that particular word anyway.

Axel licked his lips, running a hand through his wild hair. Had Roxas realized that Rey was his kid? That Rey was his daughter? Axel's heart slowed down at the mere thought of Roxas realizing that without knowing… Without knowing exactly how it happened… But, even Axel himself didn't know that.

Axel had met Yuffie through his SONOVABITCHIN' room mate. Axel had always been great at making friends. Es ist sehr sociable. But he'd spent so much of his time worrying about Roxas, or rather, the lack of contact he was receiving from him.

He'd spent many hours in his room. On his own. Thinking about him. For all he knew Roxas could have died! He was lucky to have Riku as a friend, especially as he was dating Roxas' sister who confirmed that Roxas was definitely not dead.

**-- Flashback --**

_It was the end of the Exams and I was with Riku walking down the halls to the dorms on the second floor of the building _where it was mostly populated by first and second year students. I was doing my victory dance and kept yelling on the top of my lungs singing my victory song and putting it in Riku's face that seemed to be smirking at me.

_I jumped and smacked the palms of my hands against the damp, wooden door. Unfortunately, this caused even more of the off-white flakes of paint to crumple off and land on the floor, looking disgustingly like dandruff._

_ "Soo… Riku how did your finals go" I could have sworn his smirk widened but my eyes were so tired after staring at pointless, blindingly white papers for the last few day. _

_"Who actually cares? They are over. Done. Finally, we can _relax_!" Riku replied, throwing himself down on the bed on the right hand side of the room. A small-ish girl with ice-blonde hair swaggered into the room, wearing a short skirt that (fortunately) covered her arse for once)._

_"Hey Jess…" I said dully. Surprisingly, her and Riku has actually managed to create a bond that was almost like friendship which bothered me slightly, only because she was so… In-Your-Face._

_"Hey Riku, did you hear? There is totally going to be a _massive_ party for the end of exams, are you coming? You'd better be. It is totally gonna, like, be ace. Besides, it's in the club down the road so you'll be able to hear it! Anywayyyy… I've got to call Jay he has so come otherwise he'll think I cheated on him wish I haven't don't since like, our seventh date. God, he totally doesn't trust me. Can you believe it? He actually thinks that I'd cheat on him! I mean, could he give me any more CREDIT? Anyway, see ya!"_

_Slowly I turned to Riku, "Are you sure it's just me who doesn't understand her?" _

_A grinned tugged at Riku's mouth, "Yes." _

_I scowled, at nothing in particular then slapped Riku on the back, "So, this party sounds pretty damn good! Where is it gonna be?"_

_Riku snorted, "Jess said it was going to be here." _

_I blushed in embarrassment, "Well…How the hell was I supposed to understand what she was saying?!" _

_He grinned proudly, "I can." _

_I sighed, coming to the conclusion that it must be a blonde thing and said, as I turned my back to go to my room, "I'm going to see how the wannabe ninja is doing."_

_Just as I entered my room Yuffie jumped onto my back and said "Hey, what ya doing? I'm getting ready for the party! I mean isn't it great that we can have a party without all the lecturers going crazy?! I mean I'm just going to get ready which is better this or this? Whatdoyathink? Thanks I thought that too, now LET'S GO GAT 'EM!" Even though Yuffie talked about ten times faster than Jess, I could actually understand her._

_I sighed and got ready for the party. I just shoved on a black long sleeved shirt and jeans, not bothering to make an effort, then just laid down on my bed. After the exhausting exams, as much as I was happy I was tired as hell. I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

_I felt a bang on my chest, jolting me awake. I opened my eyes to see Riku smirking at me (that bastard). "So even 'I'm-a-party-man' is too tired to party?"_

_ "Oh shut _up_!" I responded angrily. I was ashamed that I had fallen asleep before the greatest party in this whole fucking year! It was just too damn embarrassing. _

_Although, I have to admit, it's normally more fun when you are single. Which I'm not as such. But whatever, even though I hadn't heard from the guy in months, I wasn't about to cheat on him, just in case. _

_Now this was going to be the greatest party ever compare to those before. "HEY GUYS!! Let's get PARTYING!!" Screamed a guy who was… oh my god… I dropped my jaw it was… Sephiroth with Reno?! "What the fuck happened…?" I whispered to myself. _

_I could tell Riku was thinking the same thing. "He's drunk." Riku whispered my own thoughts._

_I felt like my eyes had just fallen out their sockets then put back in again. "God, that's just wrong…" I heard a randomer mutter under her breath. _

_ "I swear if I become anything like Seth, I will die." Riku said in utter disgust he didn't even bother hiding. _

_I shrugged it off and walked happily towards the drinks. Drinks were good._

_You know, like, at every party there are always the same things: Booze, music, maybe some food and then later on people started pairing off. It was amusing to watch who ended up with who under the influence of alcohol. _

_I laughed in spite of myself, but then I thought of Roxas and stopped. It was weird how much I missed him. I downed another shot, smacking my lips together in a satisfied manner. I walked down stairs to go the bathroom and opened one of the doors something I really didn't want to see… _

_"Do you wanna join?" _

_I shook my head in disgust and yelled, "Aw, hell no!" I slammed the door shut and as I almost got out I heard a very load moan… Gross._

_I could tell that my face was flushed, but I didn't want to think about it so I walked back over to the bar. I soon lost count of the amount of units I had absorbed in my system, all I remember after that was dancing, dancing, a girl, a guy, dancing, dancing, bright colours and a big boom and read…_

_Then I woke up with an arm across my face. I jerked in shock and fell out of the bed. _

_"Oh holy Jesus…" I groaned, cradling my head, "Never again…" I stumbled over to the bathroom but stopped in my tracks. _'Shit…' _The arm that had woken me up belonged to none other but the wannabe ninja herself. _

_I scrambled out of the room, ignoring the sensation of being mentally hit over the head with a hammer. I clutched my head, as I ran swayed slightly, my ears were ringing. Luckily, I had the sense to leg it to the bathroom. I was horribly, violently sick into the toilet, it stung my throat, leaving it raw. I felt as though I had clawed half of the contence of my stomach out I got up after a few minutes, Yuffie was still sleeping, the bed sheets wrapped round her, and I looked into the mirror to see my face had become ten times whiter than usual. _

**-- End Flashback --**

Axel gulped: that was not a pleasant memory.

-x-X-x-

**A/N: **Oh my god. That was terrible. I am so sorry. -- I will try better next time, but it really was a hard chapter to write.  
ANYWAY, reviews are very much appreciated! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Okay, so, it's taken me around a month to update but actually, I wrote this chapter in about an hour yesterday. You see, I'm still trying to work out the plot in my head. Because I really don't know. I DID have a proper plot all sorted out and everything. But I forgot it. So, I'm kinda stuck right now. Yeah… you know, if anyone has any cool ideas, tell me. That would be great. Oh my god! I Could make it an interactive fic or something. Or would that not be cool? I dunno, what do you think? Tell meh in yer reivews, mon! Thanking you nicely. :D

**.C**_h_ap**t**_e_r F**i**_v_e**.**

"How'd it go?" Demyx called as he heard the front door open and close again. He slipped off the chair he had previously been sitting on for most of the night and some of the morning, waiting for Roxas to come home and desperate to know what had happened. He switched on the kettle and turned around, leaning against the counter and putting his hands in his pockets.

Then Roxas walked into the room, his shoulders were slumped miserably, his face was blank. He sat down on one of the chairs and exhaled heavily. He was acting as though he was on auto pilot which Demyx knew couldn't mean that everything had all gone fine and dandy.

Demyx went and sat down next to the expressionless blonde, putting a comforting arm around his slim shoulders, "Cheer up, was really it that bad?"

Roxas nodded and Demyx sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Roxas shrugged.

"Okay. Well, you normally feel better after you've had a nice long rant. So you go ahead if you want."

Then Roxas broke down and blurted out the whole story.

"…and then Naminé lead me away and I went to sleep and then I came back here. I just didn't know what to do. I mean… I dunno."

Demyx felt really bad now, the situation was depressing and there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Well, at least you know what's going on now…" he mumbled, ever the optimist, "It's gonna hurt like hell for a while, but you'll get over it, Roxas."

Roxas snorted doubtfully.

"You never know, there might be more to this than meets the eye. You haven't heard his side of the story yet."

Roxas nodded slowly, "…I guess."

"Yeah," Demyx felt slightly more cheerful, "I bet he calls and explains everything."

The blonde raised his eyebrows at him doubtfuly, but then his jaw dropped as he heard the phone ring.

Demyx grinned and winked at him, "See? I told you I was psychic."

-x-X-x-

"For fuck's sake, Axel. Get a bloody grip." Riku frowned at the red-head who was currently slumped across the kitchen table.

He groaned muttering for Riku to piss off.

The silvery haired man threw his arms up into the air in exasperation. He grabbed a cushion off one of the chairs and whacked his friend over the head, "Stop," whack, "being," whack, "such a," whack, "pussy."

"Oi! Rey does have _really good_ hearing, you know! You're being a bad influence Riku! What would Naminé say?" Yuffie shouted, striding into the room and pointing at him in an accusing way.

Riku held his hands up in mock defense, "Sor_ry_. Maybe _you_ can try helping me talk some sense into our dear friend here."

She gave him a puzzled look then sighed dramatically, her eyes rolling like marbles, when he gestured at the pathetic looking form of Axel.

"Aww, Axel! Cheer up, babe! You just need to _grow some fricking balls!_" she poked his chest, causing him to wince in pain, "Honestly. You are a man now Axel. You need to act like one. _Rub some dirt in it!_" she tutted like an old grandma and winked at the smirking Riku.

"Right. This is all about Roxas, isn't it?" She assumed, standing over his wilting form with her hands on her hips.

He nodded dejectedly.

"Well then, I suggest for one in you life you make things better and _call him_."

Axel took his head off the table and looked at her, "B-but… I don't have his number…"

"You. Are. So. Ridiculous. Have you not noticed that Riku here had been dating you beloved's sister for the past _five years_?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Do you not think that there is the smallest chance that he might just have his number?"

Axel's jaw dropped and he turned to stare at Riku, "You have it? You have his number? _Why didn't you tell me_?"

Riku frowned at him, "Uh, I'm sure I have. Several times."

"Oh. Right. Well," he rubbed a hand through his unruly red hair, "Can I have it now? Please?"

Riku grinned and dug his phone out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Axel.

The red-head flicked through his contacts list until he found the right name. He paused, what was he supposed to say?

_Hey, yeah, it's Axel. You remember me, right? Yeah, we had a nice fling about four years ago. Yeah, I have a kid. How about that? I'm a hot dad. But, I still like you, kid._

Maybe not.

He noticed that both Riku and Yuffie were looking at him expectantly.

"…What?"

"Come along, Axel!" Yuffie said, waving her hands around.

He coughed and glared at them, "I am not going to make this call with you two staring at me and listening to every word." He growled, trying to sound intimidating.

Yuffie pouted slightly but followed Riku out of the room after they had both wished him good luck.

When the door closed, Axel looked back at the screen of Riku's phone, biting his lip apprehensively. He really didn't know what he was supposed to say. What if Roxas just threw it all back in his face?

That kid had grown into something that could stop traffic… Surely there would be someone else that had replaced the slot that Axel had previously filled in.

Decided that you never knew until you tried, he pressed the call button and waited. He picked up after three rings.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, um, Roxas?" Axel half asked, wanting to be sure that he definitely had the right number before he said something embarrassing.

"Yeah, speaking."

"God. You sound really different… It's Axel, by the way."

He heard a gulp and triumphant yell in the background.

"I guessed. I recognised your voice."

Axel smiled to himself. Sure, Roxas' tone was fairly cold, but that was to be expected. He recognised his voice! That meant that he had obviously thought about him, right? Or at least remembered him. Though, how could he forget?

"I-err…" his throat was oddly dry and he was having difficult finding what to say.

"If you put the phone down Roxas, I swear I will cut your manhood off." He heard someone say in the background.

"Axel. I don't want to talk. Not over the phone, okay? Can you… I dunno, meet me somewhere?"

"Okay, when?" he inquired, rubbing a clammy hand on the table, his nerves bubbling up inside him. He was going to get to see Roxas again and actually talk t him! And maybe even kiss- no, he mustn't get his hopes up. He highly doubted Roxas would even want to be friends anymore. And, if Axel was perfectly honest, he couldn't blame him.

"Whenever."

"Alright, meet me at Raj's in half an hour. You know it?" Axel said, his toes curling up in excitement.

"Yeah, I do."

"Great! Well, uh, bye…?"

"Bye."

"See you in a bit, Ro-"

He stopped and sighed as he heard the flat tone telling him that Roxas had hung up.

He grabbed his coat and gave Riku, who had just re-entered the room, back his phone.

"Thanks." Axel said, grinning broadly.

"No problem. Uh, where are you going?" he asked, looking at the red-head who was putting on his coat in confusion.

"_I_ am going to meet Roxas." He replied gleefully.

Riku gaped at him before grinning and smacking him on the back, "That's great!"

"Yeah, it really is."

He walked away winking cheerfully as he passed a windswept Naminé and began to whistle as he let himself out of the front door.

She blinked at him in mystification, "Where's he going?"

"Riku grinned lazily, "To meet Roxas."

A fraction of a second later he found himself being tackled to the floor in a giant hug.

"You," the blonde said, "Are brilliant. They are _finally_ going to talk. Thank you so much."

His grin returned, "I know. _Finally._"


End file.
